wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman lore
Shamans are spiritual visionaries of tribes and clans. These gifted healers can see into the world of spirits and communicate with creatures invisible to eyes of normal beings. They are beset by visions of the future and use their sight to guide their people through troubled times. Ahtough the shaman may seem wise and serene at first glance, he is a formidable foe; and when angered, his wrath is as fierce as though who have a connection to Eternals or nature. History Shamans have been around since the sentient races first discovered the power of nature. On Draenor, now shattered Outland, the Orcs were shamanistic; on Azeroth, Trolls and Tauren were shamanistic. Though shamanism on Azeroth flourished and still continues to, shamanism was all but extinct by the time of the great crossing of the Horde onto Azeroth via the Dark Portal. The greatest and yet some of the most vilified Orcs were once shaman; Drek'Thar, Ner'zhul, and Gul'dan were all shamans. However, Kil'jaeden, current lord over the Burning Legion, distorted the shaman's connection with their spirits in the sacred mountain of Oshu'gun, himself taking on the form of the shaman's ancestors to convince the shaman (who held much political sway in the orcish culture) that the Draenei were the enemy. The ensuing massacres upon several Draenei hunting parties offended the spirits, who eventually denied the shaman their powers. All was set for the transition. Cut off from their elemental powers, the former shaman turned to the more efficient and masterful powers of the Burning Legion, becoming warlocks. Though many tried to hang onto their roots, it was impossible. Even Drek'Thar was sucked into warlock magic, though he later repented and to this day has never forgiven himself for the acceptance of the perversion that plague himself and the orc race to this day. Ner'zhul, too, reverted to dark magic, though his power was used to escape Draenor and hide from Kil'jaeden. Shamanism in the orcs died until Thrall, the son of the deceased Durotan, chieftain of the Frostwolf clan, grabbed hold of the reins of Warchief of the New Horde ushering in a new generation of shamanism and outlawing the dark magic of the Burning Legion. Shamanism is now at its peak, as the New Horde itself is led by a shaman of great power in the new orcish kingdom of Durotar. About Shaman Magic The following conversations are from ''Lord of the Clans, written by Christie Golden, copyright 2001 by Blizzard Entertainment. While it has little or nothing to do with gameplay, certain people may find it of interest, particularly if they wish to roleplay. First, a conversation between Thrall and Grom Hellscream, where Grom tells the younger orc more of shamanistic magic.... '''THRALL: ' Isn't magic magic? GROM: '''Yes and no. Sometimes the effect is the same. For instance, if a shaman was to summon lightning to strike his foes, they would be burned to death. If a warlock was to summon hell's flames against an enemy, they would be burned to death. '''THRALL: '''So magic is magic. '''GROM: '''But lightning is a natural phenomenon. You call it by requesting it. With hell's fire, you make a bargain. It costs a little of yourself. '''THRALL: '''But you said that the shamans were disappearing. Doesn't that mean that the warlocks way was better? '''GROM: The warlock's way was quicker, more effective, or so it seemed. But there comes a time when a price must be paid, and sometimes, it is dear indeed. This could explain why Hellfire hurts Warlocks, and Soulshatter. The most well-known price the orcs paid for their use of demonic magic is chronicled in the entry entitled Lethargy of the Orcs. ---- The next conversation is between Thrall and Drek'Thar of the Frostwolf Clan..... DREK'THAR: The wolves are not tamed, not as you might understand the word. They have come to be our friends because I invited them. It is a part of being a shaman. We have a bond with the things of the natural world, and strive always to work in harmony with them. DREK'THAR: Warlocks would term them spells, but we shamans simply term them calls. We ask, the powers we work with answer. Or not, as they will. (said while he explained shamanism to Thrall.) This quote has caused confusion among WoW players. Really, no shaman (or druid for that matter) should have a real mana bar, more likely favor from the spirits but such would have been a bit too difficult to develop. Rebuttal: Singling shamans and druids out in that way because of their dependency on the spirits raises the question of why most other mana-using classes shouldn't be shown the same courtesy. If one associates the existence of a mana bar with magic, as in Arcane Magic/Sorcery, then no class aside from Mages and Warlocks should have one. Priests don't use sorcery, they draw their power from the Light and the Shadow. Paladins also draw their power from the Light. Hunters use a nature based form of 'magic' which probably fits in with shamanism and druidism as long as you assume that rangers are basically hunters. One possible explanation, which would keep the WoW game structure in accordance with Warcraft Lore, could be that ALL magic, whether it originates in the Light of Creation (Paladins and Priests) or the Shadow (Priests), the Elemental Spirits (Shamans (and Hunters?)), the Emerald Dream (Druids (and Hunters?)) or the depths of the Twisting Nether (Mages and Warlocks), still comes to Azeroth through the same channel thus requiring a common medium (mana) and essentially the same capabilities to harness it (Intellect). We can even think that "mana" is something that explain the stress which a spellcaster of every kind must bear to cast a spell (mage/warlock), call forth the spirits of nature (shamans), ask for the powers of the Dream (druids and, if it works like the ranger's RPG, hunters), and pray the light/shadow to give its blessing to someone (priests/paladins). From this point of view, intellect increase the mana bar for different reason for every spellcaster. For example, a mage or a warlock must study to gain more powers, so more intellect means more power (and so more spellcasting capability, then more mana); a priest or a paladin must remember by heart more and more prayers (and same as before, more mana). This point of view maybe raises some question about why intellect for shamans, but maybe is something similar priests (they must be more intelligent to be able to ask the spirit more power). In the end, mana bar describe how long can you go on casting without being so tired that you need to rest, and that is what a spellcaster does in WoW at the end of mana bar, drinking or simply waiting. DREK'THAR: I can call the snows, and wind, and lightning. The trees may bend to me when I ask. The rivers may flow where I ask them to. THRALL: '''If your power is so great, then why do you continue to live in such a harsh place? If what you are saying is true, you could turn this barren mountaintop into a lush garden. Food would never be difficult to come by, your enemies would never find you-- '''DREK'THAR (angrily): '''And I would violate the primary agreement with the elements, and nothing of nature would ever respond to me again! Do you understand nothing? Have the humans sunk their greedy talons in you so deeply that you cannot see what lies at the heart of a shaman's power? I am granted these things because I '' ask '', with respect in my heart, and I am willing to offer something in return. I request only the barest needs for myself and my people. At times, I ask great things, but only when the cause is good and just and wholesome. In return, I thank these powers, knowing they are borrowed only, never bought. They come to me because they choose to, not because I demand it! These are not slaves, Thrall. They are powerful entities who come of their own free will, who are companions in my magic, not my servants. Pagh! You will never understand. ---- It appears from Rise of the Horde that Shaman used to be able to commune with the dead. In one of the chapter "prologues" Thrall says: I am one of the second wave of shaman, just as I am the leader of the second, and I pray better and wiser incarnation of the Horde. I have spoken with the elements and spirits, and I have felt them working in harmony with me many times, and refusing their aid almost as often. But I have never seen the spirits of the ancestors, not even in my dreams; my soul yearns for such a connection. Until very recently, those who once walked the path of the shaman did not even dream of being able to walk it again, and yet they do. Perhaps one day the barriers between us and the beloved dead, too, will be lifted. Perhaps. Shamanistic Philosophy Note that all shaman gain their power from the Elemental Spirits, so most shamanic philosophy is the same no matter which race practices it. Previously, it was thought that the rigid disciplines of the Holy Light were incompatible with shamanism, but the recent advent of the Draenei Shamans proves that the Spirits are not so different from the Light. Shamans gain access to their power through contract, not bargain. For this reason to refer to act of using their magic as 'calls' rather than 'spells', since it is a power that is asked rather than taken. '''Shamanism is a range of traditional beliefs and practices that involve the ability to diagnose, cure, and sometimes cause human suffering by traversing the axis mundi and forming a special relationship with, or gaining control over, spirits. Shamans have been credited with the ability to control the weather, divination, the interpretation of dreams, astral projection, and traveling to upper and lower worlds. Shamanistic traditions have existed throughout the world since prehistoric times. Shamanism is based on the premise that the visible world is pervaded by invisible forces or spirits that affect the lives of the living. In contrast to animism and animatism, which any and usually all members of a society practice, shamanism requires specialized knowledge or abilities. Shamans are not, however, organized into full-time ritual or spiritual associations, as are priests. The Spirits The shamans call upon the Elements in their magic. There are five elements, or Spirits: Earth, Air (also Wind), Fire, Water and the Wilds. At their simplest, the elements may cause an earthquake, summon a storm, conjure fire or finding water. As their most complex, the elements are the very world we live in. The Spirit of the Wilds the the most complex and least understood of the elements. This element is tied to life- the living things that grow when the other four elements are in harmony. The Spirit is theoretically capable of restoring the dead to life, but no true shaman would ever call upon that- to violate the boundaries of life and death is to deny the very lessons of the Spirits. Shaman Factions Battle Shaman Some shaman, devote themselves to the warlike aspects inherent in their abilities. They still possess a modicum of magical ability, but train their bodies and reflexes to focus more on combat. In many ways, these battle shaman are the Horde's answer to paladins, and their enemies nervously finger their blades when they see one in the opposing ranks. Tauren Shaman Tauren are perhaps the most spiritual people on Azeroth. They revere their ancestors, the spirits of the land, and the great and vague force they call the Earth Mother. They assisted the Horde in developing their forgotten shamanistic roots. Tauren honor their shaman as they do few others, and their shaman in turn keep their communities in touch with nature and reinvigorate their warriors and hunters with spiritual vigor and purpose. The iconic tauren shaman is a calm individual. A meditative spirit holds in check their great size and strength - they are like a boulder in the tide, steadfast and immobile, watching the world as it changes around them. In battle, however they are a terrible force, calling upon the spirits to annihilate their foes. Orc Shamans During the Third War Under the leadership of Thrall, the Orcs have rediscovered their ancient Shamanistic traditions. In an attempt to rid the Horde of its demonic corruption, Thrall banned the use of Warlock magic and necromancy. Because of this, there is no clear reason as to why there are Orc Warlocks. Now, all Orc magic users practice Shaman magic which draws its power from the natural world and the elements of the earth. Powerful shamans can call lightning from the sky and rouse the earth itself to devour legions of their enemies. Shaman can cause such overwhelming bloodlust in their brethren that affected warriors actually increase in size and power for short periods of time. The shamans’ lightning shields, when cast on fellow warriors, create a barrier that damages any nearby ground units. Shaman can purge any magical spells or enchantments from their comrades or enemies with their ability to purge. Though purge can be useful to remove negative enchantments or curses, it taxes the recipient to such a degree that the unit’s movements are slow and painful. Troll Shamans At the time the Darkspear became a part of the Horde, they were taught the arts of shamanism by the orcs, who thought their new brethren would appreciate the ways of the element. Though not as strong as the orcs or tauren, trolls are more quick-witted and cunning. For instance, instead of slamming a giant mace in their opponents face, they would rather roast the opponent alive in a bolt of lightning Draenei Shamans Velen's Vision and the Bequest of the Wind In recent years, Velen, the noble leader of the draenei, was granted a vision.... In it he saw the Broken: formerly healthy draenei who had devolved during the orcs' murderous crusade to wipe out the draenei race. According to Velen's vision, the Broken would rise to power once again and aid their displaced brethren. Velen's vision was given substance in the form of Nobundo, a one-time draenei priest who had devolved while the orcs decimated his race and tore the planet apart. Like his fellow Broken, Nobundo had lost contact with the Light, and so he ventured far into the deserts of Outland to meditate and pray for guidance. After decades of silence, an unfamiliar voice finally answered his prayers. It was not the Light that whispered to him, but the wind. The breeze spoke to him of lost truths, of the might of the elements – of the delicate balance of power embraced by the shaman. Nobundo listened eagerly and learned all he could. When he judged the time was right, he departed the desert determined to use this knowledge to help the draenei race. However, most draenei refugees greeted the sight of a Broken with skepticism and outright prejudice. Only one of the healthy draenei did not shun the Broken: the wise and perceptive Velen. Velen had heard the philosophy of the shaman before, but Nobundo revealed new truths. The elements were timeless; they stretched across the cosmos to inhabit every world they touched. With the proper training, the draenei might learn to wield this overlooked, seemingly inexhaustible source of power. Velen rejoiced to realize that his vision was coming to pass. Accordingly he took Nobundo with him when he and his fellow refugees took possession of the naaru satellite structure Exodar from the blood elves. Thus it was that Nobundo journeyed with the draenei to the world of Azeroth. Nobundo found that unlike the desolate wastes of Outland, Azeroth possessed abundant elemental energies. He shared his knowledge of shamanism with the draenei on Azeroth, and all who adopted its path flourished. The time for the draenei shaman to test themselves draws near, for the battle against the Burning Legion is once again at hand. And the fate not only of Azeroth, but of all worlds, hangs in the balance. From the Burning Crusade website: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/classcombo.html Furbolg Shamans Furbolg society places great importance on shaman. EAch furbolg tribe contains at least one shaman, and most of the time a shaman leads the tribe. Lesser furbolg shaman range out with the hunters to protect their territory. Furbolgs share a connection with nature as well; their shaman communicate with the spirits of nature and focus on divine magic that flows in furbolg blood. The iconic furbolg shaman is a peaceful being carrying a feather-topped spear who guides his tribe with benevolence. When his anger is aroused, however, he is a fearsome sight, using his magic to rouse himself and his warriors into a horrible frenzy. Tuskarr Shamans Tuskarr shamans have the power to influence events such as weather, food, and illnesses. Shaman magic is often quite a production, even something like curing the sick: the shaman may speak with ghosts of the patient's relatives and even battle other spirits into submission before forcing them to help heal the patient. Far Seer The Far Seers are an elite group of ancient orcs who represent the pinnacle of shamanistic power. *See, Far Seer. Races The following races in Azeroth are Shamanistic. * Draenei * Furbolgs * Orcs * Ogres * Tauren * Trolls * Wildhammer Dwarves Notes *A good source of information about Horde shamanism in Warcraft can be found in the book Lord of the Clans. The book discusses their core philosophies of shamanism, as where their power comes from. *163, 176, 177, 178, 179, 180 Category:Lore Category:Shamans Category:Classes